Les Ovalies de l'anneau
by Gokash
Summary: Aujourd'hui le jour est à la fête: les deux équipes les plus connues de la terre du milieu se retrouvent pour un match de rugby à XV acrobatique. D'un côté nous avons la communauté de l'anneau dirigée par Aragorn avec 6 invités surprises et de l'autre la compagnie de Thorin. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde s'en sortira vivant. A lire si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici encore un truc qui ne sert à rien et qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Réservé à ceux qui ont le même humour que moi.  
Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, cette idée, je ne sais même pas où ça va mener. Mais bon, je poste en me disant qu'il y a bien un lecteur ou deux qui passera un bon moment en le lisant.**

**En plus, c'est niais.**

* * *

**Les Ovalies de l'anneau :**

Vous allez assister à la rencontre exceptionnelle des deux meilleures équipes (ou pas d'ailleurs, du moins, ce sont les deux plus connues) de rugby à XV de la terre du milieu : d'un côté : la Compagnie de l'anneau dirigée par le roi Dunedain Aragorn et de l'autre, la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne dirigée par lui même. Pour des raisons pratiques, tous les joueurs ont la même taille.

Ce match se déroulera en trois temps :  
Chapitre 1 : Présentation des équipes.  
Chapitre 2 : LE match.  
Chapitre 3 : La troisième mi-temps.

C'est dans les champs du Pelennor, au pied de la citadelle blanche, que le terrain et les tribunes ont été montés. Des milliers de spectateurs viennent de prendre place et attendent patiemment les chorégraphies des pompom girls qui marqueront le coup d'envoi.

J'en profite au passage pour vous présenter vos commentateurs qui seront plus ou moins impartial car il s'agit du semi elfe Elrond assisté par l'Istari Saroumane, tous les deux d'anciens rugbymen à la retraite qui ne savent plus quoi faire pour occuper leur temps, qui détestent les ¾ des joueurs présents, supportent difficilement les autres et qui ne sont au courant de rien quand à la constitution des équipes, les choix des pompoms girls et des arbitres, d'ailleurs, s'ils savent qu'ils doivent commenter le match, ce sera déjà pas mal. Attention, ça commence:

- Ha ! voilà que les arbitres viennent de pénétrer d'un pas commun sur le terrain sous les ovations du public ! Toutefois, je reste sceptique face à ce choix..  
- Tout à fait Elrond, je reste moi aussi sceptique quant à ce choix, je me demande bien qui est assez fou pour avoir demandé à Gollum et Sméagol d'arbitrer ce match qui risque d'être gravé dans les mémoires tant par son inutilité que par ses morts barbares qu'il engendrera surtout que…  
- Ha mais je vous arrête de suite, le tirage au sort pour savoir quelle sera l'équipe de pom pom girl qui effectuera la première chorégraphie vient de se faire et, apparemment, ce sera l'équipe de la communauté de l'anneau qui commencera !  
- Oui, c'est bien elle et je pense que je ne serais pas surpris de voir qui seront les femmes qui ont été choisie pour cela..  
- Tout à fait Saroumane, j'ai moi aussi ma petite idée quant à la confection de l'équipe de pom pom girls de la communauté de l'anneau et je jure solennellement que si ma fille prend part à cette mascarade, je…  
- Ha mais, ne serait-ce pas votre fille justement qui vient d'entrer sur le terrain avec une jupe au ras de la touffe et des pompoms au bout des bras ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que les femmes Rohirims portaient aussi bien la jupette, la nièce de Théoden est à croquée… Ho mon dieu Regardez moi ça ! Vous le saviez vous, que votre fille était aussi souple ?  
- FUFUFUFFU !  
- Ha, Mon collègue viens de déserter son poste … et que vois-je ? Voici le seigneur Elrond en train de courir derrière sa fille sur le terrain de rugby tandis que la belle Eowyn continu avec panache la magistrale chorégraphie pour le bonheur de nos yeux… Ha, il me semble qu'Elrond vient d'avoir une petite discussion avec sa fille alors que l'humaine salut le public en folie d'une grâce transcendante… Je me demande bien si l'organisation va daigner me renvoyer un collègue un peu plus stable, j'ai bien peur qu'Elrond ne remette plus les pieds ici après la baffe qu'il vient de se prendre…  
- C'est moi qui le remplacera, bonjour Saroumane..  
- Bonjour Thranduil, quel bon vent vous amène ?  
- Je viens d'apprendre que mon fils jouera au rugby contre le nain le plus détestable de la terre du milieu, j'aimerai voir le carnage.. heu.. le match, dites donc, elle sont mignonnes ces deux là !  
- Pas mal pour une humaine et une elfe mortelle n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ca alors, quelle énergie, c'est très dynamique comme chorégraphie, les pom pom girls adverses auront du mal à valoir ça.  
- D'ailleurs, ça va bientôt être à leur tour d'entrer sur le terrain, j'ai hâte de savoir qui les nains ont choisi pour les représenter, mais si ce sont des naines, elles risque de paraître bien fades après ces deux là…  
- Je les distingue et, non, ce ne sont pas des naines, c'est bien trop grand, je ne les vois pas encore, il me semble qu'elles ne veulent pas sortir mais qu'on les force et… Ha, les voil.. HAAAAA !  
- Mon dieu, je ne les vois pas encore mais la foule vient de se mettre à hurler, oui mesdames et messieurs la foule hurle déjà mais pas de plaisir ou d'admiration et HO MON DIEU ! Ils n'ont pas osé tout de même ?  
- Si Saroumane et une seule question me vient à l'esprit en cet instant : comment ont-ils réussit à faire enfiler cette jupe au roi gobelin ?  
- Comment diable Azog s'est-il débrouillé pour mettre autant de guirlandes autour de sa broche ?

- Mais ! Que font-ils ?  
- Je ne savais pas qu'une créature aussi grosse pouvait courir aussi vite..  
- Il me semble que les pom poms girls de l'équipe de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne viennent de se faire la malle.  
- Cela signifie donc que la représentation est terminée ?  
- Je le crois oui…

- Ha, voilà l'arbi… heu, les arbitres qui se rendent au milieu du terrain. Les équipes vont bientôt se dévoiler, j'ai hâte de voir leur constitution !  
- Les voilà justement qui entrent, la foule est en délire !

- Alors nous avons en tête comme prévu Aragorn et Thorin, qui occuperons chacun une place de centre il me semble…  
- Tout à fait Thranduil, les centres, sont là pour essayer de perforer la défense adverse en combinant technique, rapidité et puissance, des places qui conviennent parfaitement à ces deux leaders, il me semble que Thorin porte le numéro 12 et Aragorn le numéro 13..  
- Cela veut dire qu'ils ne seront pas directement l'un contre l'autre…

- Non et voici les deux autres centres de chaque équipe qui entrent, le numéro 12 de la communauté et le 13 de la compagnie et.. Ho mon dieu, Thranduil, je suis sincèrement navré…  
- Ca sent le règlement de compte tout ça…  
- Dites vous que, si Thorin s'en prend à votre fils, Aragorn se vengera en étripant le deuxième centre qui est son héritier …

- Oui, un blond pour un blond, nous ne sommes plus à ça près.. Nous avons donc les quatre centres les numéro 12 : Aragorn contre Fili, et les numéro 13 : Thorin contre Legolas… Ha, voilà les numéros 1 et 3 qui entrent, les piliers !

-Ce sont eux qui gèreront les mêlées, voyons voir qui ont été choisis..  
- Bombur et Gloin pour la compagnie..  
- Et pour la communauté nous avons Gimli et.. Qu'est-ce que.. ?  
- Sylvebarde ?  
- Et bin dit donc, ça promet…

- Les numéros 2..  
- Le talonneur..  
- Celui qui remet les ballons en touche lors des mêlées..  
- Celui qui créer des brèches suites à de terribles charges dans le rideau défensif adverse…  
- Boromir contre Dwalin…

- Les deuxièmes lignes : Sam et Haldir pour la communauté et Dori et Nori pour la compagnie..

- Les troisième ligne, qui sont.. HAHAHAHA  
- Nan, ils n'espèrent tout de même pas qu'il sera utile celui la. ? Hahaha !  
- Encore dans une guerre, je ne dit pas.. Mais là..  
- Nous avons donc le roi maudit du royaume des morts qui jouera pour Aragorn, si la balle ne passe pas au travers ARF ARF ARF  
- HO HO HO HO  
-.. Et Bofur pour Thorin et ils portent tous les deux le numéro 8,  
- Troisième ligne centre donc..  
- Et les troisièmes lignes ailes, qui doivent être à la fois puissantes et mobiles pour se défendre efficacement contre l'adversaire : Bifur et Balin d'un côté,  
- …Gandalf et Théoden de l'autre.

- Voilà les demi de mêlé : qui sont censé être petit, agile et vif et doivent dynamiser le jeu et alimenter le reste de leur équipe en ballons..  
- Frodon pour la communauté..  
- Bilbo pour la compagnie..  
- Ca sent les disputes familiales enfouies...

- Ha, les demis d'ouverture !  
- Le joueur qui touche le plus la balle et qui est censé avoir le meilleur coup de pied..  
- Eomer contre Kili.

- Voilà les quatre ailiers qui arrivent…  
- Oui, quatre ailiers, deux par équipes, d'un gabarit plus petit, les ailiers sont en bout de ligne d'attaque. Leur vitesse doit leur permettre de s'infiltrer dans l'espace non occupé pour aller marquer un essai, voyons qui sont les guerriers sélectionnés pour ce rôle..  
- Les numéros 11 viennent de se dévoiler, il s'agit de Merry pour la communauté contre…  
- Radagast ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là celui là ?  
- Il me semble que la compagnie n'avait pas assez de membre pour atteindre les 15 joueurs..  
- Voici les numéros 14 qui entrent, Ori pour la compagnie contre Pipin pour la communauté..

- Ha tient ! Les arrières viennent de pénétrer sur le terrain…  
- …dernier rempart avant la ligne d'en-but, l'arrière occupe un poste très important car il doit allier des capacités de défenseur à celles d'attaquant. Il reste souvent en retrait pour réceptionner les ballons frappés au pied par l'équipe adverse mais il peut apporter sa contribution à l'offensive de son équipe en amenant le surnombre…  
- …Nous avons donc Oin pour Thorin et Faramir pour Aragorn..

- Les équipes se font face, il y a trop de bruit pour entendre, mais il me semble qu'ils échangent des insultes, Aragorn et Thorin viennent de se serrer la main..  
- C'est un peu brute non, comme poignée de main ?

- J'ai cru voir une larme couler sur la joue d'Aragorn,  
- Il se montre pourtant très impassible..

- Aurions nous droit au célèbre Haka, la dance de la mort des nains d'Erebor ?  
- Je n'espère pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Que dire au lecteur égaré qui s'est retrouvé là dessus? Déjà, s'il est venu jusqu'au deuxième chapitre, c'est que c'est moins fait exprès que sur le premier, mais bon. Je vous préviens: Ne vous attendez à rien...

* * *

Petit rappel de la constitution des équipes:

Piliers (1 et 3)  Gimli Sylvebarde vs Bombur Gloïn

Talonneur (2) Boromir vs Dwalin

Deuxièmes lignes (4 et 5) Sam Haldir vs Dori Nori

Troisième ligne centre (8) Roi maudit vs Bofur

Troisième ligne aile (6 et 7) Bifur balin vs Gandalf Théoden

Demi de mêlée (9) Frodo vs bilbo

Demi d'ouverture (10) Eomer vs Kili

Ailiers (11 et 14) Merry pippin vs radagast Ori

Centres (12 et 13)  Thorin Fili vs Legolas Aragorn

Arrière (15) Oin vs Faramir

**Pour des raisons pratiques, tous les joueurs ont la même taille, sauf les hobbits qui restent tel quel.**

* * *

- Thranduil ? Thranduil, vous êtes toujours parmi nous ?

- (…)  
- C'est bon ! Vous pouvez descendre de là, le haka est terminé.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Je pense que oui, du moins, tout le monde s'est calmé sur le terrain et les deux équipes commencent à se remettre en ordre.  
- Vous êtes certain que la vue est maintenant supportable ?

- Puisque je vous le dis !  
- Très bien.

- Vous voyez ! Les équipes sont prêtes, le match va débuter.  
- Tient ! Mais où est l'arbitre ?  
- Je crois que Dwalïn a shooté dedans par inadvertance... Ha ! Le revoilà !

- Qu'a t-il dans les mains ?  
- A mon avis, ils n'ont pas trouvé d'autre d'instrument adéquat pour siffler fautes, remises en jeu et tout le touin touin.  
- Tout de même... Le cor du Gondor.. Ils y vont un peu fort !

- Tout à fait Thranduil, je dirais même que cet instrument de guerre gracieusement prêter par Boromir n'a pas sa place dans cette rencontre amicale et marque dès le départ le caractère belliqueux des différents joueurs des deux équipes, mais cela ne nous regarde pas.  
- Exactement Saroumane, le match n'a pas encore commencé mais nous sentons déjà une forte tension entre les deux équipes, je vois les deux porteurs de l'anneaux s'échanger des regards meurtriers tandis que Gloïn reproche à son fils de ne pas jouer dans l'équipe des nains d'Erebor, tension familiales que je pense fondées, mais cela ne nous regarde pas.

- Ha ! Gollum porte le cor à sa bouche et souffle de toutes ses forces !

- Rien ne se passe.  
- Il se gratte la tête et les joueurs se regardent.

- Y aurait-il défaillance ?  
- Sméagol essaie à son tour.  
- Aucun son ne sort.

- Il recommence et OUTCHXSHRRRSSH !  
- ARG !  
- (…)

- (..)  
- Plait-il ?

- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?  
- Je crois que les joueurs sont tous sonnés.

- PARDON ?

- Les joueurs se ressaisissent après ce boucan assourdissant qui a vrillé les tympans de plus d'un, il me semble que les elfes et leurs ouïes plus fines viennent de douiller à mort.  
- TOUT A FAIT, C'EST POUR CA QUE SYLVEBARDE A QUITTE L'ANNEAU DE MERIAN LORSQU'IL N'ETAIT ENCORE QU'UNE JEUNE BRANCHE.

- MAIS ? QUE SE PASSE T-IL ? Thorin vient de quitter sa place de fond de terrain et remonte à une allure folle sans que personne ne le voit !

- JE NE CROIS PAS QUE CE SOIT UNE QUESTION DE TALON MAIS PLUTÔT DE TALENT !  
- Il vient de s'emparer du ballon, il vise et..  
- VOUS DITES ?  
- Thranduil ! Attention !

- ARG !

- Ca alors ! Attentat ou bien accident ? Néanmoins, ce nain belliqueux vient de mettre Thranduil assourdi au tapis de manière implacable avec un drop parfaitement bien ajusté qui a envoyé le ballon dans la face de mon collègue qui est maintenant sans connaissance. Mais ? Que vois-je ? Le numéro 13 de l'équipe adverse, Legolas, remonte le terrain comme une flèche, toutes griffes et dents dehors et vient venger l'honneur de son papa ! Ha non ! Dwalin vient de l'intercepter et le renvoi dans son camp d'un violent coup de pied qui le fait voler et le balance sur Sylvebarde. Mais ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Veuillez m'excuser messire Saroumane, je ne pensais pas à mal, je suis venu récupérer le ballon… Ne me transformez pas en quelque chose de pas naturel !  
- Soit, mais je ne sais pas trop à quoi cela va servir parce que tandis que Sam le brave quitte ma cabine, les joueurs continuent le jeu sans la balle. Ha, voilà le hobbit avec le ballon qui entre sur le terrain, il n'a pas le temps de le poser que Boromir l'attrape par la taille et le lance à Aragorn qui a quitté son poste d'arrière, Aragorn fait la passe à Haldir, qui renvoi le hobbit au roi maudit ! Ca alors, le fantôme, malgré son reflexe d'outre tombe n'a pas réussit à rattraper le pauvre Sam qui passe au travers et continu son vol, il a tout juste le temps d'envoyer la balle à Eomer avant de se faire plus splashé que plaqué par Nori et Dori ensemble ! Heureusement pour lui que le terrain est mou, ce qui lui a permis de s'enfoncer de plusieurs trentaines de centimètre sans que le choc ne lui porte préjudice ! De son côté, Eomer parvient à dégager la balle juste avant de se prendre Dwalïn sur le nez. Pippin rattrape la balle. Pippin perd la balle après que Radagast l'ai dégommé dans un tacle sournois et totalement interdis sans que l'arbitre ne siffle la faute. Mais ! Regardez moi ça ! Radagast a récupéré le ballon et galope ! Que dis-je ? Cavale à fond de train dans une vitesse défiant les lois de la physique vers le bout du terrain en offrant raffut sur raffut, envoyant bouler tous les joueurs qui se mettent sur son chemin. Ha ! Voilà Sylvebarde qui se met sur sa route pour le stopper ! Mais ! Que fait-il ce fou ? Arrêtez le ! Radagast accélère encore et baisse la tête pour forcer le passage, Sylvebarde fait de même. HO MON DIEU ! Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau lancé de magicien de toute ma vie ! C'est malheureusement un en avant car, en même temps que Radagast, l'ent à aussi envoyé le ballon à l'autre bout du terrain...Comment ça ? Personne ne siffle la faute ? Mais que fait l'arbitre ? Ha, je le vois à l'extérieur du terrain, il semble en pleine conversation avec une flaque d'eau. Qu'est-ce que ? Je viens de voir quelque chose traverser le terrain à une vitesse folle ! Mais, n'était-ce pas Frodo, que Boromir et Aragorn ont tous les deux balancés sur le ballon pour que l'équipe puisse le récupérer plus vite ? Oui, Frodo vient bel et bien d'atterrir sur le ballon au moment ou Kili est en train de shooter. MAGNIFIQUE tire ! Sous les hourras de la foule, le plus jeune porteur de l'anneau vient de passer dans le but, le ballon dans les bras ! Mais ! Que vois-je ? Les joueurs de la communauté crient à la faute et assurent que Kili n'avait pas à tirer leur joueur en même temps que le ballon ! Bilbo s'avance sur Aragorn et.. Que ? Hé oui ! L'attaque spéciale de Bilbo Sacquet qui est venue à bout de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne en personne : le pupy eyes, ou bien l'attaque de la trogne trop 'gnone ! personne n'y résiste ! Face à ça, Aragorn et Boromir admettent que le point est bien acquis mais.. Non ! Frodo vient de revenir sur le terrain, le ballon dans les bras et le balance à la tête de son oncle dans un geste hargneux, l'air de dire que ces humains là sont les siens et que le vieux peut se garder ses nains !

- Quessquicèpassé ?  
- Ha, voilà Thranduil qui revient à lui à temps pour voir le match reprendre. Dwalïn prend la balle, Boromir plaque Dwalïn, Sam récupère le ballon et se met à courir, Gandalf arrive en soutient, sa longue toge remonté au dessus des genoux lui offre une liberté de mouvement considérable, le magicien prend la balle et nous offre un magnifique sprint avant de se faire violement plaqué par Bifur !  
- La balle passe à Balïn !

- Ca alors, je ne pensais pas qu'un nain aussi vieux puisse courir aussi vite !

- Aragorn, Eomer et Faramir arrivent dans une vitesse incroyable sur Balïn !  
- Ils passent à côté de Balïn !  
- Que font-ils ?  
- Ils continuent leur course jusqu'à la limite du terrain !  
- Mon dieu, Kili ne les a pas encore remarqué, il va le regretter !  
- Quel plaquage ! Vous avez vu ça ?  
- Oui ! Les humains se sont jetés de manière incroyablement barbare sur le jeune nain qui était en train de faire de l'œil à la fille d'Elrond et la sœur d'Eomer ( qui est aussi la fiancé de Faramir) !

- C'est la folie dans les gradins ! Le frère et l'oncle de Kili s'en mêlent et se jettent sur les humains qui tentent d'enterrer le plus jeune nain ! La bataille est sans pitié, tout le monde se tire les cheveux, se mort et cherche à s'entretuer !  
- Je ne savais pas que les joueurs avaient le droit de venir armés sur le terrain..  
- Moi non plus, mais Orcrist et Anduril font des ravages !

- OUAIS ! Balïn vient de poser un magnifique essai !  
- Mince, je n'ai pas vu l'action ! Je me demande bien pourquoi Legolas est au sol en se tenant ainsi le nez, je crois voir du sang d'ici..

- Ce sale chien…. Il a osé !  
- Thranduil ? Que faites-vous ? Et mais.. ! Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous ne faites pas parti des équipes ! Lâchez cette épée et revenez ici !  
- Très bien, mais je le coince à la troisième mi-temps !

- Comme vous voulez.

- Ha ! Voilà l'arbitre qui revient.  
- Les joueurs se placent autour de lui pour discuter de l'essai.  
- L'arbitre semble perdu..

- Bilbo tente de l'amadouer..  
- Frodo aussi !  
- Quelle famille de fourbe ces Sacquets…

- J 'ai entendu dire que Bilbo aurait soudoyer Sméagol de manière assez vile,  
- Tout à fait Thranduil, le hobbit lui aurait promis pas mal de chose si la victoire revenait à son équipe, mais il n'est pas le seul !  
- Parfaitement, il n'est pas le seul, Frodo aussi aurait, apparemment, beaucoup de pouvoir sur Gollum, la partie mauvaise de l'arbitre.  
- Voyons lequel des deux à le plus d'influence sur la créature.  
- Pour l'instant, l'arbitre se roule par terre en hurlant !  
- Frodo s'accroupi à ses côtés pour lui parler à l'oreille.  
- Il se relève !  
- Gollum vient de crier « sale voleur Sacquet » en sautant sur Bilbo.

- Merry ne perd pas de temps, profite de la confusion, s'empare du ballon qui trainait et repart en courant, Haldir en soutient.  
- Ori fait de même et part dans l'autre sens !  
- Hé mais ! Pourquoi y a t'il deux ballons sur le terrain ?  
- Le roi maudit saute sur Ori pour le plaquer !

- Loupé..  
- Concrètement, l'action est bonne, il est juste passé en travers  
- N'est-ce pas Merry qui vient de traverser le terrain en volant dans le mauvais sens ?  
- Il devrait ouvrir les yeux quand il court, cela lui aurait évité de se prendre Bombur en pleine poire.  
- Haldir avait récupéré le ballon avant que le Hobbit ne se fasse arrêter de manière fracassante.  
- Il vient de faire la passe à Théoden.

- Le seigneur des chevaux a sortit son épée pour lui facilité la traversé du terrain.

- Et c'est l'essai !  
- Des deux côtés !  
- A qui ira le point ?

TUDUUUUM !

- ARG ! Non ! Pas encore !  
- XSHRNQ !

- Le cor du Gondor a encore frappé…

- PLAIT-IL ?

- L'arbitre se porte au centre du terrain, tous les joueurs se rassemblent autours de lui, même Thorin, ses neveux et les humains qui se battaient pour les pom poms girls.  
- Ils sont en train de se prendre un savon de la part de Gollum qui leur rappelle les règles du jeu.  
- Les membres de la compagnie de Thorin se mettent à rouspéter fortement !

- Il semblerait que l'arbitre vienne de leur retirer dix points pour utilisation illicite d'un deuxième ballon, quatre points chacun pour attitude belliqueuse et quinze points pour tentative de corruption !  
- Frodo est en train de faire bisque bisque rage à Bilbo.  
- Bilbo vient de sauter sur son neveu pour l'étrangler.

- Gollum vient de rajouter quarante points pour conduite exemplaire à chacun des membres de la communauté de l'anneau !  
- C'est autorisé ça ?  
- Et l'essai que Théoden vient de marqué rapporte douze points à son équipe.  
- C'est pas trois points normalement un essai ?

- Cela revient donc à moins quatre-vingt cinq points pour la compagnie et six cent douze points pour la communauté.

- Je me demande si l'arbitre n'est pas vendu..  
- Vous croyez ? Je pense qu'il est juste.

- Thorin va avoir fort à faire pour rattraper l'écart.

- Ha ! Gollum pose la ballon pour la mêler !  
- Pourquoi donc une mêlé maintenant ?

- Qu'en sais-je ? Je ne suis pas dans la tête de l'arbitre, dieu merci !  
- Gimli et Sylvebarde se placent contre Bombur et Gloïn.  
- Le père et le fils commencent déjà à chercher à se tirer la barbe..  
- Boromir et Dwalïn se mettent derrière pour récupérer la balle.

- L'arbitre porte le cors à ses lèvres..  
- Haldir et Legolas, d'une détente incroyable, sautent sur Gollum pour l'empêcher de souffler de nouveau dans l'instrument.  
- PARDON ?  
- Vous pouvez retirer vos doigts de vos oreilles, le cors vient d'être envoyé à l'autre bout du terrain par votre fils qui est aussi sensible que vous au son de l'instrument !  
- Que fait Boromir ?

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que l'on joue ainsi avec son héritage…

- Comment ose t-il s'en prendre ainsi à mon fils ?

- Calmez vous et rangez votre arc ! Regardez, Sylvebarde n'a pas attendu l'ordre de l'arbitre pour commencer à pousser !

- Mais, pourquoi ne s'arrête-il pas ?  
- Malgré l'effort de tous les membres de la compagnie, l'ent est en train de repousser tout le monde en traversant le terrain..  
- Qu'ils sont en train de labourer…  
- Il serait temps qu'il s'arrête là…

- Ha ! La communauté vient en soutient à la compagnie pour arrêter l'arbre tandis que les spectateurs des gradins Sud vident les lieux de manière précipitée.

- Et ils ont eu raison, car Sylvebarde ne s'arrête pas et continu de pousser.

- Ne devrions nous pas partir nous aussi ?

- Je suis en train de me le demander..  
- HAAA VITE !  
- POUSSE TOI DE LA, TU ME BARRES LA ROUTE !

C'est donc dans un tintamarre effroyable que les gradins Sud se font démolirent par Sylvebarde qui ne s'arrête toujours pas. Les joueurs abandonnent l'idée de stopper l'ent et retournent sur le terrain tandis que l'arbre continu sa course à travers les champs du Pelennor, Merry accroché à un pied. Le jeu reprend. Un essai est marqué par Gandalf qui a traversé le terrain sur Gripoil sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, L'arbitre leur donne sept points pour utilisation ingénieuse des outils à disposition. Radagast arrive sur son traineau et se met à la poursuite du magicien blanc, une magnifique course prend place, même si aucun des deux personnages n'a le ballon sur soi.

D'ailleurs, le ballon a été récupéré par Oïn, qui le démarque d'un coup de pied agile. Le roi maudit réussit à se placer correctement pour l'attraper mais la balle passe au travers, de même que Ori avait eu l'idée de le plaquer au moment où le fantôme aurait récupéré la balle et qui fit donc une magnifique glissage sur plusieurs mètres.

Eomer reprend la balle, Kili saute sur l'humain qui fait la passe à Faramir, Aragorn arrive en soutient, mais Fili le plaque sans raison. Legolas donne un coup de pied fourbe dans le nain blond qui cherche à se relever, mais il se fait tiré les cheveux par Thorin. Faramir choppe le ballon et se prend un maxi punch dans la mâchoire de la part de Dwalïn. Dori prend le ballon et se met à courir, avant de se faire renverser par le traineau fou de Radagast qui amorçait un énième tour de terrain derrière Gandalf. Il se relève, ramasse le ballon et repart en courant tandis que les lapins du magicien s'éparpillent sur le terrain. Il fait la passe à Nori, qui fait la passe à Gloïn qui marque un essai ! Le ballon s'enfuit ensuite en courant car il se trouve qu'il s'agissait non pas de la balle mais d'un lapin.

Le ballon se trouve dans les mains de l'arbitre qui, impartial jusqu'au bout, court pour marquer le point pour les membres de la compagnie, les hobbits derrière lui en soutient. Bilbo se dresse devant eux pour barrer la route mais Frodo saute sur son oncle pour l'évincer.

L'essai est marqué et gollum décide que cela apporte cinquante points supplémentaires à l'équipe d'Aragorn et en retire trente-quatre à celle de Thorin.

Les nains qui ne sont pas occupés à se bastonner rouspètent tandis que les membres de la communauté font la fête.

Du côté des belliqueux, Aragorn est en train de se battre en duel contre Fili, Thorin fait face à Thranduil, qui vient d'arriver, et Legolas, des touffes de cheveux blonds dans ses mains. Boromir est en train d'enterrer Dwalïn dans le sol en lui donnant des coups de bouclier sur la tête et Eomer donne pacifiquement des conseils à Kili sur la meilleure manière d'élever un poulain, le plus jeune nain ayant récemment fait l'acquisition d'une jument poulinière, il profite d'avoir le seigneur des chevaux sous le coude pour lui en parler.

Les joueurs se replacent plus ou moins à leur place et le jeu reprend de plus belle. Aragorn choppe le ballon mais se fait plaquer par Fili encore une fois. Thorin reprend la balle et se met à sprinter, Gimli sur les talons. Le roi nain traverse le terrain sans rencontrer de résistance dans la mesure où tous les nains d'Erebor s'en sont pris chacun à un joueur pour libérer le passage à leur roi. Dans un magnifique geste « I m sexy and I know it », Thorin pose le ballon et marque l'essai, faisant hurler la foule et voler ses cheveux dans le vent.  
Kili joue la transformation mais, au moment où il shoote, Legolas tire une flèche qui transperce le ballon qui allait passer les poteaux du but. Vexé comme un poux, Kili sort son arc et tire à son tour, sur l'elfe blond. Vif, Legolas évite la menace tandis que, de son côté, le ballon troué s'élève sans raison dans les airs et commence à traverser le terrain. Voyant ça, Bilbo et Sméagol se précipitent dessus, tous les deux hurlant « m'a volé le précieux » à tout va.

L'absence d'un ballon décent, de commentateurs, d'un quart de spectateur, de plusieurs joueurs et d'un arbitre marque le début de la véritable dégénération du jeu qui semble, après moult péripéties incongrues, se terminer sur la victoire écrasante de la Communauté de l'anneau dirigée par Aragorn.

Les spectateurs, qui n'ont pas vraiment compris le spectacle auquel ils viennent d'assister, repartent chez eux tandis que les joueurs, qui ne savent pas trop si c'est fini, soit, pour les plus civilisés, se serrent la main, suivant l'exemple des leaders pacifiques : Théoden et Haldir d'un côté, Balïn et Dori de l'autre. Soit, pour les cas désespérés, continuent de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Thorin, mauvais joueur comme pas deux, s'en prend même aux membres de sa propre équipe, en particulier à Bilbo, qui n'ont pas su assurer la victoire. Il se bat donc dans la mêlée aux côtés d'Aragorn et Boromir contre Dwalïn et Fili.

Les membres les plus sages finissent par séparer tout le monde et ils se quittent en se disant à tout à l'heure pour la troisième mi-temps qui sera accueillie en Lothlorien par Lady Gagadriel et son époux, DJ CeleBorn to Hell pour fêter dignement cette merveilleuse rencontre amicale.


End file.
